


Russian Bear

by ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Wade assumed turning his lover into a soft, fat piggy wouldn't have any consequences...





	Russian Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris_Silverfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/gifts).



“Come now, Wade, only two more slice."

The big, metal hand - big enough to take the anti-hero's head and crush it like a grape - held the massive piece of pepperoni pizza a hair from Deadpool’s mouth.

A thick, fat glob of grease fell from its tip, falling and staining the man's supersuit only a half-shade darker than the half-dozen cum and pre-cum stains littering it.

It should have landed in the man's lap, atop his meaty, muscular thighs. In fact, it would have, not two hours ago. But things had...happened since then.

"Please" Wade begged.

"Please I...j-just another minute."

His hands shook as they hovered their way to the mountainous, overstuffed dome of a gut before him. They pressed into its sides, forcing out a wince, a whine, a deep belch.

Colossus' lips found Wades the moment that belch had ended, and Wade could feel the Russians ten-inch cock prod into the side of his comically swollen gut.

"Is just two more slice. You can do. Are you not strong, medved?" Piotr purred, laying a massive hand in the center of Wades gut, rubbing tenderly.

"I'm-I'm strong" Wade huffed and puffed. He swallowed, "But I-" He gestured to the five, empty pizza boxes before him, "Even a bear has his limits." He tried to chuckle.

Piotr chuckled in kind, his thick, tubby fingers squeezing about Wades belly button.

"No, medved have no limit before they must hibernate. Must transform." He growled.

Colossus arches his wide, thick back, the man rolls of it pinching together, puffing out his gut. It was the gut of a bear ready for Siberian winter. Huge and endless, with a navel so deep Wade could lose three fingers before reaching its center. It was on full display, blorping out over his pants, his broken belt. A pouting pair of tits rested upon it, kissing thighs invisible below it's great expanse. A wide, fat ass spilled over the two chairs creaking below it

"You wanted big, soft borov. Round, sweet piggy." Colossus growled, leaning it to nibble and bite the man's scarred jawline, darling to sink his perfect, straight teeth into the anti-hero's ear

"So I ate. And gorged. And blew up into oinking hog for you, lover. To give in to gluttony, to lust. It was like I was born again." Piotr squashed himself into his smaller, overstuffed lover, grinning as Piotr’s lard flowed over him even in Wades much widened state.

"But I want to grab. To squeeze. To jiggle you, too, lyubovnik. My noisy lover." Colossus palmed the man's crotch, letting his free hand drift over the man's mountainous gut before giving his own, meaty tit a squeeze.

"I am soft pig for you. But now I," Colossus leaned forward once again, nibbling at Wades neck, the anti-hero gleefully exposing more of, panting obscenely, "I want big, Russian bear."

Colossus straightened, picking up the slice again, bringing it to Wades quivering lips.

"So two more slices. Then? I fuck you on this table. Then, I-"

The doorbell rang

Colossus grinned.

"Then I feed you Chinese food I ordered."

The metal giant rose, his gut smothering Wade’s face for a minute before Piotr backed up, resting a hand on it.

He gave the enormous thing a jiggle, enjoying how much it bloomed out between his busted belt, filling all the space around him with silver lard.

"You finish slices. Then take off clothes. I will try not to eat all Chinese on walk back to kitchen. But no promises." Colossus grinned again, grabbing a handful of his gut and shaking it, "I am borov now, after all." He winked.

Wades cock ached. His mind was ablaze with arousal.

"And...and I am medved." He said, shakily reaching out for both slices. He stacked them, tearing into the greasy monstrosity.

Colossus grinned.

"Yes. Medved. My fat, Russian bear."

He waddled out of the room, only barely realizing how his hips brushed against both sides of the hallway…


End file.
